Sword 12
by zeynel
Summary: Woups! Suite à un petit accident, notre démon préféré est désormais une démone! Enfin, la moitié du temps. Et seul Sôma et les demoiselles sont au courant... Et le grand-père de Mizuno. Qu'est-ce qui l'attends désormais?... Yaoi-Ongoing
1. Prologue

**Sword 1/2**

Prologue :

Sword cligna des yeux. Puis les cligna encore.

Non...

Toujours pareil. Aucun changement. Il ne rêvait pas. Apparemment, il... Il avait bel et bien... Bel et bien... CHANGER DE SEXE !!!

Heureusement que Ios n'était pas là... Et Shekil non plus. Il n'aurait pas accepté de vivre une seconde de plus si un des anges avait assisté à la scène !!!

« Ss... Sword ?.. »

Sursautant, le démon, enfin, la démone tourna la tête.

ELLE était là. Elle. La responsable de tous ses malheurs.

« Nanami... »

« Sword... »

La jeune fille hoqueta, les yeux embués de larmes.

« JE SUIS DESOLEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!!! »

« IRRRPS !!! »

Le démon, qui s'apprêtait à lui hurler dessus, fit un bon en arrière. Ça n'était vraiment pas juste !!! Il ne pouvait pas l'engueuler quand elle faisait cette tête-là !!! Il... Il...

Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant désespérément de l'aide. Garvera...

La démone était par terre, cognant le sol de ses poings depuis un bon quart d'heure, son corps agité de tremblement et des larmes de... Il allait dire des larmes de surprise aux coins des yeux.

Non, elle ne riait pas. Non, elle n'était pas en pleine crise d'hystérie. Non, elle ne se payait pas de sa tête.

Et surtout non, tant qu'il ignorerait les hurlements de rire qui lui échappaient, cela signifierait qu'elle ne riait pas. Non madame. Même si elle en avait l'air. Si elle en donnait l'impression... Et démontrait tout les symptômes d'un franc amusement puissance 1000. Disons même, puissance 10 000². C'était le choc, l'horreur, l'effroi qui la faisait réagir comme ça. C'est tout. Et qu'importe ce que pouvaient penser les autres, tant qu'il avait décidé que c'était Ça, c'était vrai.

Il tourna la tête vers les autres témoins de... L'incident. Les DEUX seuls autres témoins de l'affaire.

« JE VEUX REDEVENIR MOI-MÊME !!! »

Bon, ça n'était pas sorti aussi calmement qu'il l'aurait désiré. Non qu'il ait à être calme, non, loin de là. C'était un démon après tout. Etre tout doux et gentil, il laissait ça aux anges. C'était le rôle des emplumés. Leur marque de fabrique.

Mais sa voix n'était pas sortie comme il l'aurait voulu.

D'abord, il n'appréciait pas ce petit coté à demi hystérique qu'elle avait prise. Mais alors, pas du tout. Genre, 'je vais piquer une crise de nerf dans trois secondes si tout ne s'arrange pas _à l'instant'_. Il était Sword, le démon, il ne piquait pas de crise de nerf !!! Il était en pâââârfait contrôle de ses nerfs, merci bien ! Et...

Fallait-il vraiment que ça voix soit si _aigue_ ?!!

Où était passée sa virilité !!! Sa chaude voix grave, enfin pas tellement depuis qu'il partageait le corps de Sôma, mais quand même !!! Sa voix masculine, son corps –Même si juste celui de Sôma- et tout ce qui s'ensuit, il voulait les retrouver !!! Retrouver tout, tout, tout ce qui faisait de lui un Mâle avec un grand M !!! D'ailleurs, c'était ça le problème, et tout ça à cause de Nanami !!! Et pourquoi ça s'était passé ? Et qu'est-ce qui s'était passé en fait ? Et c'était quoi le gros truc rouge ? Et... Et... Et...

« GUERISSEZ-MOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Bon, il n'arrivait pas à éviter la crise visiblement... S'il en croyait la manière dont il avait saisi le grand-père de Mizuno et le secouait comme un prunier, des larmes de panique aux coins des yeux, il avait même échoué lamentablement !!!

Fin du Prologue


	2. Chapitre 01: Femina Domines

**Sword 1/2**

Chapitre 01 : Femina Domines

Sword inspira profondément, répétant –mentalement- ce qui était devenu son mantra au cours des trois semaines passées.

_« Je ne paniquerais pas, je ne paniquerais pas, je ne paniquerais surtout pas, il n'y a aucune raison de paniquer, de paniquer, pas de panique, tout va bien se passer, il ne sert à rien de paniquer, à rien du tout, je ne vais pas perdre mon calme, je suis calme, calme, calme, tout va bien, tout va bien se passer, mais surtout, pas de panique, pas de panique, pas de panique, pas de panique, pas de panique..._ »

La main à quelques millimètres de la sonnette –il avait perdu ses clés !!! Mais aussi, comment aurait-il pu être attentif à ses $£µ de clés avec tout ce qui lui était arrivé en trois semaines, hein ? C'était tout bonnement impossible !!! Et pourquoi il avait besoin de clés, aussi ? Il aurait très bien pu s'en passer !!! Comme s'il y avait quoi que ce soit d'intéressant à voler chez les Amano d'abord, à part peut-être dans la chambre de Kanna, mais là n'était pas la question...

La main à quelques millimètres de la sonnette, donc, le démon essayait de se préparer mentalement à la prochaine confrontation...

_«Pourvu qu'il ne remarque rien, pourvu qu'il ne remarque rien, pourvu qu'il ne remarque rien, NON, pourvu qu'ILS ne remarquent rien !!! »_

...En repassant en revue tout ce qu'il avait réussi à apprendre au cours des derniers jours sur sa... Nouvelle condition.

Grand Un, la malédiction ne marchait que sur lui, pas sur Sôma. Détail qui l'avait complètement humilié –et soulagé l'humain...–, le mortel étant, à son avis, le plus efféminé des deux à habiter ce corps. Pourquoi avait-il donc fallu que ce soit _LUI _qui tombe victime de la malédiction ?!!

Grinçant des dents, Sword se remémora l'horrible découverte... Après que Nanami, trouvant là le seul moyen à sa portée de calmer le démon, ou du moins de l'empêcher de tuer le vieillard, lui avait mis sur le nez ces satanées lunettes... Faisant de ce fait apparaître Sôma. Un Sôma mâle, tenait-il à préciser. Tous le monde avait été très soulagé, pensant que le sort s'était évaporé, qu'il devait être temporaire ou que le passage de l'un à l'autre avait brisé le maléfice.

Soulagement très éphémère.

Les lunettes à peine retirées, un Sword femelle était réapparu. Un Sword attéré. Complètement humilié. Qui, pendant quelques instants absolument délicieux –quand il n'était pas celui en contrôle, quand il notait de l'intérieur de Sôma un 'retour à la normal' des plus encourageant...– avait pourtant cru être libéré de ses souffrances !!!

Mais non. C'était loupé.

Dieu en avait vraiment après lui...

Surtout s'il songeait à 'après'... Le pire était encore à venir. Et l'horreur... L'ignominie de la chose avait encore du mal à trouver place dans son esprit !

FLASH-BACK :

« Hmhmm... Oui, oui, je vois... Très intéressant... »

« QUOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Garvera peinait à retenir le, non, _la_ démone de se jeter sur le vieillard, et seule la menace d'appeler _Ranpû _en renfort pour l'aider dans ses efforts –et donc, de l'avertir de ce qui s'était passé...- réussi à calmer sa charge.

« Grrrrr.... »

Sword, qui avait consenti à se rasseoir, serra les dents.

« Quelqu'un pourrait obtenir du vieux croulant de nous dire ce qu'il trouve de _siiiiiiiii _intéressant dans le fait que je sois _seul_ victime de ce sort ? »

« SWORD !!! Ne parle pas comme ça du grand-père de Mizuno ! »

Le démon jeta un regard noir à Nanami.

« Et... Et... »

« QUOI encore ? »

Il n'avait pas, mais alors pas du tout apprécié de devoir mettre une jupe... Et la responsable de ses malheurs –de tout ses malheur en fait, nonobstant son actuelle présence dans le corps de la demi-portion Amano– avait encore le toupet de vouloir rajouter quelque chose à l'affaire ?!!!

« Et... Ne t'assoit pas comme ça ! On voit ta culotte... »

Les joues écarlates, le démon serra les jambes, ignorant –comme il avait si bien appris désormais– une Garvera hilare.

« _Hmm_... Oui, c'est bien ça, ça ne peut être que ça... »

« Mais QUOI ?! »

Le vieillard était fort occuper à observer des feuillets couvert d'un galimatias impossible à lire pour lui.

« L'Âme, pas le corps... Oui oui... »

« Quoooâ ? »

Un frisson glacial parcourut l'échine du démon. Il n'appréciait pas du tout la manière dont les choses se présentaient... Son intuition lui disait de se méfier. Qu'il n'allait pas, mais alors pas du tout apprécier ce qui allait être dit.

« Et bien c'est très simple, Sword !!! »

« ... »

« Si simple que j'aurais du le réaliser immédiatement, _hmm_... Je me fait vieux, décidément... _hmhmm_... Ouim... C'était évident, évident _grummph_, j'aurais du réaliser tout de suite... »

« QUOI !!! »

« C'est toi qui était en charge de votre corps au moment où le sort a pris effet... »

Le vieillard releva la tête, fixant Sword droit dans les yeux, le regard calme, indulgent, et satisfait de lui-même.

« ...Donc c'est sur toi seulement qu'il fonctionne. »

Le vieillard lui sourit d'un air bien trop réjoui pour être admis.

« Oh, et... »

Le détail conduisant au Grand Deux des Choses Péniblement Apprises sur la malédiction...

« Le sort prend effet sur l'âme. Il n'a aucun rapport avec le corps du jeune Sôma. Il continuera à avoir effet même si tu retrouves ton corps de démon. »

Là, le démon avait perdu tout contrôle...

FIN DU FLASH-BACK

Bon, il avait quand même eut de bonnes raisons de piquer une crise d'hystérie !!! On ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, quand même !!! Qui n'aurait pas craquer, là, hein, _QUI _? Moins d'une heure après la transformation initiale, quand il était encore sous le choc !!! Même Kanna toujours _siiiiiiiiiiiii_ calme et en contrôle de lui-même, Merde, même _SATAN_ aurait craqué !!!!!

Et donc le Grand Deux... Pas de retour à la normal... Malédiction _PERMANENTE_ et _SPECIFIQUE _au démon.

Ce qui conduisait au Grand Trois...

Grand Trois, l'impossibilité d'un 'retour en arrière'. La permanentité –temps pis si le mot n'existait pas, il n'avait pas à cœur de retrouver le bon terme !!! La permanentité de cette satanée malédiction...

Pourquoi, POURQUOI avait-il fallu qu'il tombe sur un de ces rares Sorts à Effet Permanent Sans Recours Possibles ? Pourquoi, POURQUOI ? Même en Enfer, ces sorts se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main !!!

Et le vieux croûton qui avait pris son temps pour lui expliquer béatement qu'il n'était plus vraiment sous le coup d'un sort, mais que tout cela n'était ni plus ni moins que la manière dont son corps et son âme et l'interaction entre les deux fonctionnaient désormais et à tout jamais, le résultat du sort et non plus l'effet du sort lui-même et toutes ces conneries qu'il n'avait plus vraiment écouté tellement il était choqué...

Traduction directe du Grand Trois des Trucs Appris : Il était FOUTU.

Bon, une bonne chose apprise dans les premiers jours : l'effet n'était pas permanent. Enfin si, il était permanent (dixit, le Grand Trois), mais pas _permanent_.

En d'autres termes, il pouvait retrouver sa forme masculine. De façon temporaire. Et occasionnelle.

Ça, c'était le Grand Quatre, donc. Terminologie utilisée par Tous Ceux Qui Etaient Au Courant. Même s'il avait été difficile de convaincre les filles de _ne rien mettre par écrit_. Et il n'était pas sur que l'ancien ait suivi la consigne, quand bien même il eût _particulièrement _insisté à ce sujet. Menaces à l'appui.

Seulement, et c'est là une partie qu'il regroupait sous son Grand Quatre, comprendre et apprendre les limites du Grand Quatre avait été difficile. D'où, les trois semaines. Bien que Ios et Shekil –et Kanna par extension–, n'aient été absent que deux semaines.

Pourvu que son excuse marche. Avec les filles comme back up, ça devrait mais bon... Ios comme Kanna avaient parfois le chic pour deviner ce qu'ils ne devaient surtout pas deviner.

Les limites du Grand Quatre, donc. A _Ne Surtout Pas Oubliées_.

D'abord, il ne pouvait pas rester 'masculin' pendant plus de trois heures –foutue règle des trinités, il était près à parier que c'était une invention d'emplumés !–. Sans cela, la transformation se faisait de façon automatique. Et, il s'en était rendu compte à son plus grand dépit, il lui était alors impossible de se retransformer pendant au moins deux heures, et quand il le faisait enfin la durée était indéterminée ! De quelques minutes à peine à, maximum, une heure. Une heure, trois minutes, seize secondes et cent sept microsecondes exactement s'il voulait être précis, d'après les calculs de Mizuno et du vieux croûton. Mais ça, c'était dans les Meilleurs Circonstances. Autant dire, presque impossible. Et retransformé de force, il devait encore attendre 'au moins deux heures', etc., etc. L'enfer. Mais pas celui qu'il aimait...

Seul moyen possible pour un 'retour à la (sa) normal ? Une journée complète sous doubles chromosomes X ! Deux tours de cadrans sur sa montre !! Vingt-quatre heures chrono !!!

Oh, et s'il allait à la limite des trois heures, enfin, plus il se rapprochait de la limite, Mieux Il Valait qu'il reste_ loooongtemps_ sous forme féminine. Pour éviter les Transformations intempestives.

Ben oui, son corps semblait se ressentir facilement d'un manque d'œstrogène répété et faisait tout pour y remédier !!! Une heure sous forme féminine de manière régulière était un minimum, strict strict minimum s'il voulait garder un miiiiinimum de contrôle –il commençait à détester ce terme–. D'après Mizuno et le vioque, toujours. Et il devait admettre qu'ils semblaient s'y connaître...

Mais au moins, pour les Intempestives, il avait un reliquat d'avertissement. Il sentait celles-ci venir.

Tous ces calculs lui donnaient mal à la tête.

Il faudrait quand même qu'il se souvienne de la règle des trinités. Et de dormir sous forme féminine. Histoire de se 'recharger' en œstrogène. Ou l'équivalent magico spirituel.

Grand Cinq, ajouté par Nanami repentante et une Mizuno compatissante et une Garvera, euh, il n'allait pas lui chercher de qualificatif, valait mieux pour sa tranquillité d'esprit... Grand Cinq, les Avantages. S'il avait –ARGH !!!– perdu de la force physique, il avait gagné en rapidité –_ça, il appréciait_–, en souplesse –_Mouais..._–, en agilité –_Il aurait quand même pu s'en passer_– et en Charme et Beauté (là, il avait piqué une crise. Surtout que ces 'qualités' auraient effet sur les Mâles uniquement, ce qui le gênait plus qu'autre chose. Même si il lui fallait avouer que, Mâle lui-même, il savait apprécier ses nouveaux atouts. Tout aussi existants sur la reconstitution magico constructiviste de ce à quoi il ressemblerait dans son corps d'origine –résultat encore plus époustouflant même, devrait-il dire–. Le problème, ces que ces atouts il les aurait préféré sur quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'une dont il aurait fait sa nana...)

Il n'avait pas du tout apprécié ce maléfice. Mais alors, pas du tout. Surtout la partie 'sans contrôle' et celle 'Femina Domines'. Il aurait eut le choix, peut-être, mais alors seulement peut-être aurait-il, à l'occasion, profiter de sa forme féminine.

Mais là, il se sentait au bord de la rupture.

_« Je ne dois pas paniquer, je ne dois pas paniquer, il n'y a aucune raison de paniquer, pas de panique, tout va bien se passer, rien n'est différent, il ne me servira à rien de rien de paniquer, tout va bien se passer, je ne panique pas, pas de panique..._ »

« Sword ? »

Fin du Chapitre 01

**Réponses aux Reviews :**

Lissem149 : Merci merci ! Ravie que ça t'ait plût. C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas assez de fic Devil Devil... a bon entendeur... -  
Pour ce qui va se passer, et bien... a toi de continuer à lire si tu veux savoir !!! C'est un sort scellé le 'truc rouge' qui a transformé Sword, quand à savoir ce que c'était que le truc rouge... Un vieux truc magique, j'en sais pas plus, c'est au grand-père de Mizuno qu'il faut demander !!! Ce n'est pas important. Mais il me semble que c'était une boîte laquée, si tu veux vraiment des détails... Oh, et Nanami, ben... je suppose que Sword est en colère parce qu'elle a... Ouvert la boîte ?

Henna-Himitsu : BIZOUS !!!! Vivi, c'est Môa ki me tape un délire ici... J'espère que t'apprécie –il semble que oui, en tout cas...– toi aussi, t'as remarqué que DD c'était louche (nan, mais me dit pas que Ios et Sword ont pu vraiment se battre l'un contre l'autre si souvent sans jamais se blesser sérieusement ou se tuer avant ça !!! Ils avaient manifestement l'esprit ailleurs...)

Oups, c'est vrai que le 'une fois par mois'... Bah, ça va faire une expérience intéressante pour Sword !!! Et, pour tout ceux qui l'entourent. S'ils y survivent.... Mais la planète est une petite chose très résistante. Elle survivra. Ceux qui l'habitent, je sais pas, mais elle, elle survivra.

Pour Nanami, moi j'aurais envie de l'embrasser !!! C'est un génie, cette fille !!! O

Garvera... Oui, elle est chouette, hein ? Et grâce à elle, nous pouvons admirer les talents naturels de Sword en matière d'auto persuasion (presque de l'auto hypnose, là !) !!!

Ios ? Il arrive, il arrive !!! Je te promets, il arrive !!! Et le chapitre –y'a pas eut trop longtemps à l'attendre !– est plus long, cette fois, tu apprécies ? (Pour l'otage, c'est pô grave, tu peux le flinguer : enlève le masque et tu verras que c'est un fervent anti-Yaoïste que je torturais joyeusement à coup de RukawaHanamichi, de SenzôGojyô et de SévérusSirius, tu peux le tuer)

Dhina : La suite est là, merci pour les encouragements !!! Et ce chapitre est plus long, j'espère qu'il te plaira !!!

Nahel : La suite, servie toute chaude, pas encore refroidie !!! Mes 'plans machiavéliques' pour Sword ? Bah, comme tu viens de le constater, il va vire sous des règles trrrrrrrrrrès dures !!!

Kaoro : Une enthousiaste !!! T'inquiètes, moi aussi le Yaoï me met dans cet état... Quoique, dans cette fic, Sword étant à moitié fille, c'est qu'à moitié Yaoï au fond... De quoi plaire à tous !!!

La suite est là, et merci pour les encouragements, je ne saurais dire à quel point j'apprécie !!!


	3. Chapitre 02: Joyeuses Retrouvailles

**Sword 1/2**

Chapitre 02 : Joyeuses Retrouvailles 

« IRRRRRPPS !!! »

Le Démon manqua en tomber par terre, se raccrochant de justesse à la poignée de la porte, les yeux lui sortant presque des orbites... La main sur le cœur –qui manquait lui échapper ; non mais, Par les Cornes de Cocu de Belzébuth, est-ce que l'emplumé voulait le tuer ou quoi ? Bon, il connaissait déjà la réponse, mais on ne lui avait jamais dit à l'autre auréolé handicapé du ciboulot que les guerriers dignes de ce noms tuaient leurs ennemis en les combattant, genre avec une épée ou un autre machin coupant/hachant/ratatinant de même acabit, voir à poings nus, pas, et il insistait bien là-dessus, _pas_ en leur foutant un arrêt du cœur ?!! –, la main sur ce dernier, donc, et tentant désespérément d'en calmer les battements désordonnés, Sword se retourna lentement.

« Shekil... » Grinça-t'il, un spasme nerveux commençant à agiter son sourcil.

L'ange le fixa en clignant des yeux. Sword paraissait... Bizarre. Toujours le même crétin dans le corps d'un humain, non, ça, ça ne changeait pas. Mais son attitude était... Etrange. Enfin, plus que d'habitude. Non qu'il soit un expert en comportement démoniaque, non, loin de là, mais bon... Il commençait à connaître au moins _ce_ démon, à force, sans compter qu'il cohabitait avec Garvera ! Ça comptait !

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à faire des bonds comme ça ? Il l'avait juste interpellé !

Shekil plissa les yeux. L'attitude du démon cachait quelque chose, il en était sur ! Il avait l'air coupable...

Lentement, il le dévisagea, parcourant son corps puis sa face de son regard. Il ne voyait rien d'anormal, rien d'inhabituel, rien susceptible de le renseigner sur ce que le démon préparait... Mais il y avait quelque chose. Il en était certain, le démon cachait quelque chose.

Sword était nerveux. De plus en plus nerveux. Qu'est-ce que l'angelot avait à le scruter comme ça ! Il était sous sa forme... Sa forme normale, là ! Le Sword-dans-Sôma habituel ! Le Sword _Mâle_ !

Nerveux, il porta son poids sur un pied puis sur l'autre, attendant que l'ange est finit son inspection. Il était bien en pantalon, non ? Il avait bien pensé à se changer ? Un instant paniqué, il baissa les yeux rapidement. Oui, il était en pantalon...

Au bout d'un moment, n'en pouvant plus, il explosa :

« QUOI ?!! »

Fumant intérieurement –et ayant trouvé là un très bon exutoire pour évacuer son stress...–, Sword serra les poings, attrapant Shekil par le col de sa veste.

« J'EN AI MARRE !!! QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS À ME FIXER COMME ÇA ?!! », Hurla-t'il violemment : « MERDE, C'EST QUOI VOT'PROBLEME, AUX MAL PLUMÉS ?!! »

Le visage de Shekil s'empourpra sous l'effet de la colère. L'effronterie du démon !..

« MAL PLUMÉS ? A qui crois-tu t'adresser ! Et je ne t'ai pas autorisé à me toucher, je te supportes peut-être pour Ios, mais ne te crois pas tout permis, _Démon_ ! », Cracha-t'il.

« QQQUÔAAAA ?!!! T'AS RIEN COMPRIS AUX CHOSES, ESPECE DE CRETIN DÉCÉRÉBRÉ !!! ET SI IOS NE TE PROTÉGEAIT PAS SANS CESSE, JE T'AURAIS DEPUIS LONGTEMPS EXPLOSÉ LA GUEULE !!! »

« Co... COMMENT ?!!! »

Le souffle à moitié coupé par la rage, Shekil bouillait intérieurement. Comment ce démon osait-il !!!

« JE CROIS PLUTÔT QUE C'EST TOI QUI DEVRAIT REMERCIER IOS DE SA PROTECTION !!! N'ÉTAIT POUR LUI, JE T'AURAIS DÉTRUIT DEPUIS BELLE LURETTE !!! »

« T'EN ES PAS CAP', ABRUTI !!! MÊME TON 'MAÎTRE' L'EMMERDEUR-EN-CHEF MONSIEUR JE-SUIS-GENTIL Y A JAMAIS RÉUSSI !!! MAIS SI TU TIENS VRAIMENT À CE QU'ON RÈGLE ÇA TOUT DE SUITE, PAS DE PROBLÈMES!!! »

Levant un poing, Sword l'emplit d'énergie destructrice et se préparait à l'abattre quand...

« Ça suffit, vous deux ! »

...Une main ferme enserra son bras, bloquant tout mouvements et retenant son coup.

« IOS ! »

L'ange sourit à Shekil d'un air indulgent.

« Shekil... Je t'avais demandé de ne pas te battre avec Sword. »

Devant l'expression désolée de son cadet, le sourire s'élargit et, Shekil ouvrant la bouche pour parler –pour s'expliquer, il n'en doutait pas–, il l'interrompit :

« Et ce, même s'il tend à te pousser à bout. Un archange doit avoir meilleur contrôle de soi. Même si Sword est irritant. Dans le meilleur des cas... »

Sword s'étouffa à moitié sous l'offense, trop furieux pour parvenir à prononcer quoi que ce soit. Un sifflement de rage lui échappa et, les mâchoires serrées, il lança un regard noir à l'ange. Regard que celui-ci ignora superbement...

« _Grr..._ »

Le démon se dégagea d'un coup sec. Reculant d'un pas, il s'exclama :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

Ios sourit, un sourire amusé cette fois.

« J'ai entendu des cris à la porte d'entrée. Je suis juste venu voir ce qui se passait... Ce qui est heureux. Vous avez attiré une sacrée foule avec vos disputes. »

Sur quoi, il se retourna, rentrant à l'intérieur.

« Vous venez ? »

Interloqué, Sword resta quelques instants immobile, ses lèvres formant des paroles silencieuses sans qu'aucun son ne leur échappe puis, serrant les dents, il s'élança, bousculant Ios et hurlant :

« CESSE DE TE LA JOUER COMME ÇA ! CRÉTIN ! »

Et, grimpant les escaliers quatre à quatre, Sword alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Non mais vraiment, y'avait de ces jours !

L'ange fixa l'escalier vide quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête, amusé. Se tournant vers Shekil, il lui demanda :

« Que dirais-tu d'un thé ? »

* * *

Nanami mordilla la pointe de son crayon, parcourant la liste des yeux. Il y avait... Et aussi... Et elle n'avait pas oublié de noter... Et également... Acquiescant intérieurement, elle se redressa, se tournant vers ses compagnes.

« C'est noté, je penses que tout y est. Vous avez d'autres idées de dernière minute ? »

« Non, pas pour l'instant... Mais on pourra toujours rajouter en cours de route si besoin est ! Tu as bien pensé aux... »

_Geste éloquent._

« Oui, oui, c'est noté. Et aussi... »

_Mouvement vers le papier, un doigt pointé sur une ligne particulière._

« C'est parfait ! Hey, tu as rajouté... »

_Petit coup d'index sur la dernière ligne._

« Ça me semblait... »

_Haussement d'épaules embarrassé._

« C'est parfait ! »

_Mouvement de tête appréciateur._

« Et pourquoi pas... »

_Geste vague en direction des yeux._

« Bonne idée ! »

_Crissement du crayon sur le papier._

« Et donc ?.. »

_Sourcil légèrement relevé._

« Tout y est je crois. »

_Mouvement ferme du menton._

« Ça me parait complet à moi aussi. »

_Tête qui opine délicatement._

« Bien ! »

_Bruit d'un bloc-notes que l'on ferme avec vigueur._

Les jeunes filles se levèrent, des sourires ravis dansant au coin des lèvres. S'étirant (Garvera), lissant leurs jupes (Mizuno) ou simplement rangeant soigneusement le produit de leur travail (Nanami), elles se regardèrent, une expression satisfaite sur le visage.

« Et si on allait manger quelque chose pour fêter ça ? J'ai entendu dire que les nouvelles pâtisseries de chez Verkoss sont délicieuses... »

Et trois jeunes filles, une humaine, une psychique et une démone, s'en allèrent bras dessus, bras dessous, le sentiment du travail bien fait au cœur...

* * *

Quelque part à l'autre bout du quartier, dans une maison des plus ordinaires, sous l'amas de couvertures sous lesquels il, ou pour être plus exact _elle_–depuis quelques minutes en tous cas...–, s'était jeté(e), un démon frissonna.

Il avait un très, très mauvais pressentiment.

Le genre de pressentiment qui vous incite à la prudence. Le genre de pressentiment qui vous fait dire _à posteriori_ que vous auriez mieux fait de ne pas vous lever ce matin. Le genre de pressentiment qui vous persuade de rester chez vous et ne pas en bouger. Le genre de pressentiment qui vous fait même penser que vous auriez encore préféré ne jamais naître, car cela vous aurait alors évité bien des soucis. Le genre de pressentiment qu'il avait eut juste avant que Nanami n'ouvre cette maudite boîte rouge...

Il avait vraiment un très, très, _très_ mauvais pressentiment...

Fin du Chapitre 01

**Réponses aux Reviews :**

Lissem149 : Et la nouvelle partie ! J'espère que tu as apprécié. Avais-tu prévu qui intervenait à la fin ?

Dhina : La suite, c'est tout de suite, pour toi !!! Ios... Oui, moi aussi, j'espère voir sa tête quand il apprendra. S'il apprend... _sourire sadique_ en tout cas, c'est pas pour tout de suite !!!

Kierane : C'est vrai, le prologue était court. Mais c'est le propre des prologues : mettre l'eau à la bouche mais n'être pas assez pour satisfaire l'appétit ! J'ai beaucoup aimé tes critiques : elles sont très bien construites et très appréciables, tu notes bien ce que tu as aimé comme moins aimé, c'est très utile pour moi... Donc n'hésite pas, critique, critique !!! Tant que ce sera aussi incisif et bien construit, j'en serais ravie !!! En plus, on voit bien que ce sont là les critiques de quelqu'un qui a apprécié la fic... donc, elles restent agréables !

Les remarques sur les points positifs d'abord : C'est vrai, le premier chapitre était d'une longueur plus appréciable que le prologue. J'admets que l'on 'tombait là-dedans sans rien y comprendre', mais c'est volontaire. J'applique les principes de Virgile en commençant l'histoire 'in medias res' ! Je préfère. Les détails nécessaires à une compréhension plus complète apparaîtront plus tard dans la fic. Ils seront expliqués ou apparaîtront en flash-back, c'est selon... Le flash-back me paraissait effectivement nécessaire pour introduire les effets sans ennui pour le lecteur. Disons, c'est la part 'action' du chapitre...

Les points plus négatifs, maintenant. grimace La partie qu'on préfèrerait ignorer... Ou plutôt de pas voir exister ! Pour la grammaire, je suis d'accord avec toi. Si tu vois une erreur (grammaire&Cie) qui te saute à la figure, surtout, préviens-moi !!! Oh, et le 'Dieu en avait vraiment après lui' c'est volontaire. Bien sur, je sais, c'est un démon et compagnie... c'est pour ça que ça m'amusait de l'entendre dire ça !!! Il le redira. Et le sujet apparaîtra dans une conversation/dispute avec un des anges à un moment dans la fic. Ou, si pas dans la fic, dans une fic courte à part... C'est une idée que j'ai en tête depuis longtemps !!!

Pour la règle des trinités : c'est 'cette foutue règle invention d'emplumés', la règle des trois heures !!! Tout simplement. Le terme réapparaîtra (presque un 'langage cod' entre Ceux-Qui-Savent !!!), donc pour ceux qui ont du mal avec pour l'instant : c'est pô grave !!!

Oh, et tu as lu tout les Devil Devil ? C'est le détail qui me gênait quand j'ai commencé la fic : je ne sais pas trop comment le manga va tourner après le volume 9... Si tu penses qu'il y a un détail qu'il serait important/intéressant que je connaisse, surtout, préviens-moi ! Tant pis pour les spoilers... au fait, y'a combien de tomes, en tout ? Eheh... **Toi aussi**, tu trouves la série louche !!! Nan mais, l'auteur à du faire exprès, c'est pas possible !!! Surtout au tome 15, tu dis ? KESKISPASSE !!! VEUX SAVOIR !!!!!

Envoie vite ta fic sur DD, si tu écris toi aussi !!! Qu'il y en ait peu sur la série à autant d'avantages que d'inconvénients : inconvénients, parce qu'en tant que lectrice, j'aimerais en voir plus, avantages, parce que 'tout est à faire', il n'y a pas encore d'à priori, on peut tout inventer, tout est encore relativement neuf avec ces persos !

Pour Nanami, tu n'auras jamais autant envie de la taper que Sword par moments... _niark niark_ ! Pourtant c'est MOI qui le martyrise le plus !!! _sourire fier de la sadique_

Et encore une fois, j'ai beaucoup apprécié tes commentaires !!!

Henna-Himitsu : SALUT 'MITSU !!! _lui saute dessus pur l'embrasser_ Allons, allons, pourquoi appellerais-je le Samu ? Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec toi...

Kanna n'est pas apparu, mais tu as eu droit à Ios, donc... tu me pardonnes ? Et voir 'Swordita', comme tu dis, c'est pas pour maintenant !!! Et 'la' voir en jupe, ça ne t'a pas plût ? Et j'ai bien dit PAS de retour permanent. _sourire sadique_ Faudra revoir tes talents de divinations, tu n'avais pas deviné qui apparaissait à la fin... _voix professorale_ Mais comme Ios apparaît peu après, je serais indulgente ! ;;

Pour les cierges, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux en faire brûler deux ou trois. _coup d'œil direction Sword_. Non, rayons ça, faut faire brûler toute la boutique ! Et Nanami est adorable, mais non, la fic est envoyé que sur yaoifrance, pas sur yurifrance. _pause _Ça existe, yurifrance ?

L'autohypnose de Sword me parait aussi efficace que possible étant donnés les circonstances et la personne concernée... Et voir ton mantra sur papier, ça devrait être un plaisir !!! O

Ios Uke ou Seme ? Tu verras bien... Mais ça me parait assez évident. Et tu peux finir d'exécuter l'otage, au fait. Trop abîmé pour pouvoir encore s'amuser avec...

Ton idée pour comment gérer la situation n'est pas mauvaise, mais... Non. Même si ça aurait son charme... J'ai déjà mon idée pour les couples. Ios-Sword, of course. Avec un peu de Kanna mixé dans le lot tant que Ios est dans son corps (je trouve un peu louche la relation Kanna-Sword, au même titre que Ios-Sword !!!). Après... tu verras bien. Mais j'ai prévu trois autres couples au moins. Ils sont assez faciles à deviner. Juste un détail : pas d'autres Yaoi. Je sais que beaucoup de fics sont soit toute-hétéro, soit toute-yaoi. J'ai déjà joué la carte du tout-yaoi, j'apprécie, mais dans ce cas j'ai décidé de suivre une approche plus 'réaliste' : c'est plus mixte.

Lausanne : Merci pour la review !!! Et la suite est là, j'espère qu'elle t'a plût.

Kaoro : Le chapitre 2 EST là ! Et oui, il est recommandé de ne pas paniquer à bord de l'appareil en direction de la planète des '1/2', en particulier si votre nom est Ranma ou Sword !

Fanfan: Ravie d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice ! Ios et Cie... Et bien, ils viennent d'entrer en scène ! Il y aura sans doute d'autres flash-back... Mais je ne peux pas te dire quand : je n'ai pas de plan précis pour la fic, j'écrit comme les idées me viennent... Enfin, je te rassure : je connais déjà les couples et certains des évènements à venir !!! Juste pas tout... sourire Donc, je suis ouverte à toute suggestion !!! A bon entendeur...


	4. Chapitre 03: Oups

**Sword 1/2**

Chapitre 03 : Oups…

« Hmm… »

Sword se retourna, renfonçant son nez dans les couvertures avec délice. Il était bien où il était… Les couvertures étaient merveilleusement chaudes, duveteuses et confortables à souhait. Hors de question qu'il quitte ce cocon douillet avant au moins trois lunes ou plus !!! Et pour le dîner... Bah, il dînerait plus tard, c'est tout ! Et ce n'est pas parce que leur 'père' l'avait appelé trois fois, Ios deux, et ce crétin de Shekil sept (' IOS T'AS DIT DE DESCENDRE, DEMON !!! ' èé) qu'il allait se lever ! Il était trop bien installé ! Pis il préférait les éviter dans la mesure du possible… Y'avais des trucs qu'il voulait pas qu'ils sachent. De toutes façons, c'était un démon, il n'avait pas à leur obéir, aux angelots !

Se tortillant sur lui-même, emmitouflé dans ses couvertures, Sword ignorait avec méthode et une admirable constance l'existence des autres occupants de la maison quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit d'un seul coup, le panneau de bois frappant violement le mur et coupant net le fil de ses pensées.

« SWORD !!! »

Le démon ouvrit de grands yeux. Comment cette espèce de petit connard osait-il le déranger ! Il…

Grinçant des dents, l'interpellé se préparait à se lever, rejetant ses couvertures pour cogner l'inopportun, quand il s'interrompit brusquement dans son élan, pâle comme la mort, et rabattit les couvertures sur son visage d'un coup sec.

Il avait faillit oublier !

« Shekil, calme-toi… »

Et l'autre qui suivait, bien sur... Heureusement qu'il était derrière, second plan et toute la compagnie, mais son chienchien…

« Mais Ios !!! Comment peux-tu supporter ce démon grossier, malpoli, étranger aux plus élémentaires règles de bienséance et de correction qui n'obéit même pas aux ordres que tu lui donnes !!! Cet imbécile sans âme incapable de faire quoi que ce soit de correct, qui ne sait que causer des problèmes, se bagarrer sans raison ni discernement, se plaint sans cesse à propos de tout et de rien, ce… »

Sword en soupira presque de soulagement, ignorant le flot d'insultes que déversait Shekil à son égard. L'autre idiot n'avait rien remarqué… Il se renfonça un plus dans son cocon de tissu.

« …Cet ignorant qui ne sait qu'aboyer, ce méprisable incapable… »

Bon, il n'avait plus qu'à ignorer les deux crétins, et à chercher une solution à son problème. Il pourrait toujours tabasser Shekil plus tard. Parce qu'il devait bien admettre, ils n'avaient peut-être rien remarqué pour l'instant, mais il ne pourrait pas rester là-dessous indéfiniment ! Ou peut-être que si ?...

« …Ce m'as-tu-vu sans aucun succès qui cherche à se faire admirer sans, je le répète, le moindre espoir de succès étant donné qu'il n'est qu'un démon ignorant, stupide et violent, totalement incapable de reconnaître quand il est entouré de supérieurs et qui n'arrive pas à la cheville du plus faible et du moins important des anges, et même du plus idiot des mortels, ce… »

Les mains levées, les paumes en avant, Ios se protégeait comme il pouvait des invectives pleines d'imagination de Shekil, tentant de calmer celui-ci et riant en lui-même de la verve dont faisait preuve son cadet à l'encontre du démon.

« …Ce pervers au caractère impossible… »

Démon bien calme au demeurant…

« …Cet abruti congénital… »

Beaucoup trop calme.

« …Sans le moindre standing… »

C'était Sword. _Sword._ Comment pouvait-il se montrer si calme quand il se faisait insulter ?!

« …À l'esprit décati avant l'âge… »

Surtout par Shekil ! Sword répondait _toujours_ aux insultes de Shekil ! Par la violence le plus souvent, et ce en dépit de tous ses avertissements, mais au moins il réagissait !

« …Si pathétique dans ses tentatives de… »

Quelque chose clochait.

« …Je jures que le mot 'sot' a été inventé pour le décrire ! Ou peut-être… »

Quelque chose de grave.

« …Et sans la moindre imagination… »

Et Sword _ne disait rien_ !!!

« ..De mauvais goût… »

Ios fronça les sourcils, tournant soudain la tête en direction du lit où se cachait le démon. Sword serait-il… Malade ? Tout d'un coup inquiet, il s'en approcha.

« Sword, tout va bien ? »

La forme sur le lit se tassa un peu plus sur elle-même.

« Sword ?... »

Ios s'assit sur le bord du lit, ne sachant trop que faire. Il tourna la tête vers Shekil, haussant un sourcil. Les deux anges échangèrent un regard... L'archange aux cheveux courts s'était tu, un peu perturbé par le cours des évènements. Regardant Ios droit dans les yeux, il secoua la tête négativement. Lui non plus n'y comprenait rien… Non qu'il soit inquiet pour le démon, non, bien sur que non ! Juste... Un peu préoccupé. Mais pas inquiet. Certainement pas inquiet !

« Sword, tu peux nous répondre ?... »

Ios posa avec douceur une main sur l'épaule du démon qui sursauta violemment, comme tentant d'échapper à celle-ci, au grand dam de l'ange qui n'y comprenait plus rien.

« Eh, Sword, tu vas commencer à inquiéter Ios… », Souffla Shekil d'une voix blanche.

Sous la main de Ios, la silhouette frémit un instant, se dépliant légèrement avant de se recroqueviller plus encore. Les anges échangèrent un nouveau regard d'incompréhension…

Sous son duvet, Sword pestait intérieurement. Il ne pouvait pas se changer ! Il ne _pouvait_ pas ! Pas sans se faire remarquer ! Mais il ne pouvait pas sortir comme ça… Impossible ! Il n'était pas sous la bonne forme, il ne _pouvait_ pas, _impossible_, pas plus que…

« Hnnm… »

La main de Ios était chaude sur son épaule, descendant lentement sur son dos en gestes doux, caressants, la paume presque brûlante même aux travers des couvertures, formant des cercles concentriques, calmants, relaxants, il se sentait presque une envie de ronronner sous ses actions et… BON SANG !!! Cette main était diabolique ! Ça devait être l'influence de Kanna, pas possible, cette main brûlait plus que les pires brasiers de l'enfer !

« Sword ?... »

DIA.BO.LI.QUE !!! Et on disait après que c'est des _démons_ dont il fallait se méfier ?!!

« Sword ?... »

Une deuxième main joignit la première. Sur son épaule cette fois. Enfin, à nouveau… Mais pas la même, nota-t'il intérieurement. Il pouvait sentir la présence de l'ange au-dessus de lui, le dominant, la forme invisible penchée sur lui…

« Laisse… »

Le démon se tu brusquement, se mordant les lèvres. _Oh non…_

« Sword ?... »

« … » _Non, non, non !_

« Ta voix sonne étrangement… »

La main de braise quitta son dos et il se prit un instant à regretter sa présence avant de se morigéner mentalement. Ça en faisait une de moins, c'était déjà ça, au moins il pourrait penser plus clairement sans elle, et ou diable était-elle passée ?

Il eut bien vite la réponse à sa question et n'eut que le temps de rattraper les pans de la couverture avant qu'elle ne se soulève, le dévoilant aux yeux de tous. Des anges, surtout…

Non, non, _non_ !!!

« Sword ! »

La voix de Ios sonnait agacée cette fois-ci. En d'autres circonstances, il en aurait été ravi…

« Cesse de faire l'enfant ! On ne peut rien faire si tu ne nous laisses pas agir ! »

« … »

« Dis-nous au moins quel est le problème, saleté de démon ! »

Shekil abattit ses poings sur le lit d'un geste rageur. Non mais, Par Dieu, qu'avait ce foutu démon ? Ça l'amusait de les inquiéter comme ça ? Il déglutit péniblement. Et si le démon avait quelque chose de vraiment grave… Serrant les dents, il gronda intérieurement. S'il n'avait rien, Sword aurait affaire à lui !

Ce dernier n'en menait pas large. Il ne pouvait pas se transformer, les anges sentiraient la magie de la transformation et seraient intrigués et… SE TRANSFORMER !!! Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent brusquement.

Ios allait arracher les couvertures, son inquiétude ayant finalement raison de sa patience, quand une forme émergea soudainement de celles-ci avant de s'immobiliser, pantelante…

« Sword ? »

Deux yeux un peu hébétés se tournèrent vers lui. Deux paupières clignèrent quelques instants au-dessus d'un regard fixe avant qu'une étincelle de reconnaissance ne pénètre lentement celui-ci.

« Uh ?… »

« 'Uh ? ', NON MAIS, TU NOUS INQUIETES ET c'est tout ce que tu as à dire, 'Uh ? ' ?!! »

« ??? »

Nouveau clignement de paupières.

Furieux, Shekil attrapa le démon par le col de son t-shirt et s'apprêtait à abattre son poing sur le visage effaré et un peu effrayé quand Ios intervint brusquement, tendant son bras en travers pour empêcher le coup d'être porté.

« IOS !!! »

L'ange ignora son cadet, se contentant de lever la main pour le faire taire.

Ce regard…

« Sôma ?… »

Un sourire embarassé lui répondit.

« Et Sword… »

« Hrr… Là-dedans ? »

Sôma se tapota la poitrine, haussant les épaules d'un air gêné.

_Mais pourquoi Sword me laisse-t-il la place que pour les contrôles ou quand il ne peut pas faire autrement?_

Fin du Chapitre 03

**Réponses aux Reviews :**

Kierane : J'ai déjà répondu à presque tout en privé, mais j'avais laissé les réponses aux remarques pour ici… Moi aussi, je m'étais bien amusé à imaginer les réactions de Sword quand j'ai écrit le chapitre !!! Et oui, le regard de Shekil était plutôt scrutateur… Je crois que Sword avait effectivement le sentiment d'être tout nu, même qu'il s'en est plain à moi à la fin du chapitre (ce qui lui a valu de se retrouver effectivement tout nu devant nos deux archanges, non mais, qu'est-ce qu'il ont, ces personnages, à vouloir leur libre-arbitre !). Pour Ios, hm, moi aussi je m'étais posé des questions à un moment mais si ça colle avec la suite du manga… C'est parfait ! Et je crois que tout le monde a adoré les filles qui complotent… _sourire machiavélique_ Je ne serais pas étonné que ça vienne d'une envie secrete de faire de même et de participer de la part des lectrices… en attendant, j'espères que la suite te plaît toujours autant !

Lissem149 : 'Une histoire là-dessous' ? Bien sûr !!! Et peut-être y referais-je allusion à un moment ou un autre de la fic… On verra ! Je penses avoir au moins répondu à une partie de tes questions dans ce chapitre : on ne sait pas ce que les filles ont préparé, mais tu as droit à une bonne dose de Ios !!!

Kaoro : _tordue de rire_ MDR !!! J'adore les interventions de Sword dans ton commentaire !!! Et tudis vrai, Sword… _grand sourire maléfique tandis que Zeynel se tourne vers le démon_ Qu'est-ce qui dit que tu te retrouveras avec Ios… Et pas avec le frère de Mizuno par exemple ? Bon, Kaoro, pour le couple, je suis classique, il te plaira donc !!! A Sword, je sais pas, mais à toi, oui !!!

Jane Pitchoune : Promis, la suite est là !

Dhina : Biz, ravie de te revoir ! Pour les filles… Tu verras, tu verras ! (J'espères juste que tu ne seras pas déçu: c'est une partie facile à prévoir!) Et le préssentiment de Sword… Bah, le pôvre chou devait bien savoir que ces demoiselles ne se contenteraient pas d'oublier sa nouvelle apparence ! Il aurait du s'en douter !

Nahel : Maâââââ!!!!!!!!!!! Une mise à jour de loupée, ça a des avantages, ça veut dire plus à lire d'un seul coup !!! Tu as bien deviné pour les filles, mais il va te falloir attendre encore un peu avant de savoir ce qu'elles ont prévu !

Rix : Je m'amuse bien moi aussi à trouver toutes ces expressions… Pour ces demoiselles, ben, il va falloir attendre !

S'L.I.A : La suite est là, la suite est là, ravie que ça te plaise !!!

Coreen : Allons, allons, tu n'as rien d'anormal, c'est très normal d'imaginer facilement Sword en nana, ça lui va si bien !!! _ignore un Sword furax lançant des imprécations dans son dos_ Pour Ios en fille, désolée, c'est juste Sword dans ma fic !!! Mais que cela ne stoppe pas les autres auteurs, surtout pas…

Cendresdelune : Plus de Ios dans cette partie, ouioui, j'espères que ça t'as plût!!!


	5. Chapitre 04: Inquisition

**Sword 1/2**

Chapitre 04 : Inquisition 

Sôma lissa nerveusement le devant de sa chemise.

Echapper aux attentions des deux anges n'avait pas été facile… Mais ça l'avait tout de même été plus que d'éviter de leur raconter la vérité ! Si Sword n'avait pas été là pour tantôt, lui souffler des idées, tantôt, lui ordonner de se taire, et la plupart du temps le menacer… Il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait !

Ce qu'il avait subi…

Il frissonna.

Menaces à peine voilées de Shekil, marques de sympathie, de compassion, d'inquiétude, regards incisifs plantés sur lui, mains posées sur ses épaules, remarques à double tranchant murmurées au creux de son oreille, petits touchés répétés, voix tantôt douces, presque caressantes, et soudain fermes, presque violentes…

Et on se demandait après de qui tenait l'inquisition !

Celle-ci était gentille, en comparaison.

Angélique.

Dans le sens que l'on prêtait _d'ordinaire _au terme.

Un tremblement lui parcourut le dos, partant de ses orteils et remontant sa colonne vertébrale jusque la pointe de ses cheveux tandis qu'il se remémorait les évènements de la veille. De la soirée. Et d'une bonne partie de la nuit. ET du matin.

Deux vautours lui tournoyant autour…

Non.

Une_ volée_ de vautours lui tournoyant autour !

Il sentait encore le souffle de Ios sur sa nuque, l'ange se penchant innocemment, _trop_ innocemment dans son dos, la main refermée sur son épaule, peut-être pas crispée, pas resserrée douloureusement sur lui, mais bien trop sûre et aussi inébranlable que si elle était faite d'acier, un étau apparemment chaleureux l'emprisonnant aussi certainement que toutes les chaînes du monde tandis qu'il lui disait, lui faisait remarquer, Oh ! Si gentiment qu'il pouvait tout lui dire, qu'il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait à cacher et que si Sword avait un problème, il fallait tout de même mieux qu'ils le sachent, non ?

Ou Shekil. Et lui, collé au mur comme pour lui échapper –ce qu'il avait essayé de faire, d'ailleurs. Dommage que ça n'ait pas marché. C'est d'ailleurs comme ça qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans cette position…

Les deux mains de l'ange posées à plat des deux cotés de sa tête et ses yeux fixés sur les siens, brûlants d'intensité, son visage à quelques centimètres à peine du sien... Ios, sur le coté, les observant les bras croisés, son regard planté sur lui, silencieux, comme un garde, une statue de pierre...

_Je Veux Savoir_

Et Sword, en lui, les joues probablement aussi rouges que l'étaient les siennes, quoi qu'il en dise pour s'en défendre, qui regardait par ses yeux et bégayait à moitié à cet instant, ne sachant le conseiller et ne lui étant d'aucun secours tellement il était lui-même troublé, embarrassé, _piégé_, et ce bien qu'il ait refusé de l'admettre après coup. Comment était-il sensé réussir à garder le silence sur tout ce qui s'était passé quand Sword, _Sword_ lui-même paniquait ?

Il se demandait si les anges avaient perçu Sword par-delà ses yeux. Lui, il était quasiment certain qu'il avait vu pointé Kanna dans ceux de Ios à au moins trois reprises… Peut-être même quatre. Ce qui n'avait rien fait pour le rassurer…

Enfin, pas la première fois. La première fois, il avait été soulagé. Là, il avait vraiment espéré que son frère prendrait le contrôle. Mais après avoir réalisé que celui-ci n'était pas moins… Désireux de savoir ce qui se passait que les anges… Il n'avait jamais autant remercié Dieu que quand il avait réalisé que, Dieu MerciMerciMerci, Mille fois Merci, c'était après tout Ios en contrôle, pas son jumeau !

Eck, il était sur qu'à ce point, Sword aussi avait réalisé la participation de Kanna et il était presque certain de l'avoir entendu prier pour que celui-ci n'intervienne pas ! En tous cas, il était sur de l'avoir senti frissonné en lui. Doublement. Avoir Ios et Kanna qui s'accordaient autant n'était pas, mais alors vraiment pas quelque chose qu'il avait envie de revoir, du moins, pas dans ces circonstances !!!

Le repas avait été un véritable enfer.

Les anges l'avaient fait descendre, manquer un repas étant 'une très mauvaise idée, quelque chose qu'il faut éviter autant que faire se peut pour un humain, ils sont trop fragiles pour cela, même quand ils sont à moitié possédé par un démon, à moins que cela ait un rapport ?...' dixit Ios. Visiblement très doué en ce qui concerne les interrogatoires plus discrets. Ou, si pas 'discrets' à proprement parlé, _permanents_ et _poussés_.

Bien sur, ils ne l'avaient pas à proprement parler _forcé_ à descendre. Ils n'en avaient pas eut besoin. Ils ne lui avaient juste pas laissé d'autres choix.

Eux… Avaient déjà dîné.

Et leur père n'était plus là. Il était ressorti. Un rendez-vous d'affaire, avait dit Ios en souriant. Et il ne serait pas de retour avant trois jours. Son sourire s'était élargi. Mais bien entendu, Sôma devait savoir ça, il l'avait annoncé il y avait trois jours déjà.

Oh.

Mais c'est vrai que Sôma n'avait pas été là, n'est-ce pas ? Mais ce n'était pas vraiment important. Ils pouvaient très bien se débrouiller _tout seuls_. Cela ne poserait _assurément _pas de problèmes.

Trois jours… Peut-être même jusque deux semaines 'si l'affaire se présentait bien'.

Il n'aurait jamais cru possible pour leurs sourires de s'élargir encore plus. Celui de Shekil en particulier avait quelque chose de carnassier. Et Ios… Mais il préférait ne pas penser à Ios. Il avait eut plus l'impression que c'était Kanna et tout les démons de l'enfer qui souriait par les lèvres de Ios !

Et les deux démons, pardon, les deux _archanges_ avaient déjà mangé.

Sôma frissonna de nouveau.

Il avait donc du dîné. Seul. Son estomac faisant des flip-flop dans son ventre. Les deux anges, assis de ses deux cotés, le servant et l'observant en silence.

Dire que le dîner avait été inconfortable eut été un euphémisme.

Oh, tout avait bon goût, bien sur. Ça, il n'en doutait pas. Il aurait même été prêt à parier que tout avait été délicieux. Son père devait avoir passé des heures à le préparer. Sword l'aurait adoré s'il était descendu, il en était certain. Maintenant, si seulement il avait pu apprécier le repas...

Ios l'avait fait s'asseoir et s'était retourné pour réchauffer les plats. Son seul moment de répit de la soirée. Et ce, même compte tenu du regard de Shekil fixé sur lui.

L'ange avait posé des couverts devant lui, ne lui permettant pas de se lever pour les chercher lui-même.

Il l'avait servi.

S'était assis à coté de lui.

Et jamais, jamais, il n'avait échappé à ces quatre, non, _six_ yeux fixés sur lui.

Kanna aussi était présent, à ce stade, il n'en doutait plus.

Chaque bouché, chaque mouvement, chaque frémissement de sourcil et action des mâchoires avaient été dûment observé, noté, analysé derrière des paupières mi-closes. Son verre était rempli, son assiette gentiment servie, le dessert aimablement posé devant lui sans qu'un seul mot ne soit prononcé.

Juste le poids de leurs regards.

Jusque l'heure du coucher. Ios l'avait… Il était embarrassé de le dire. Ios l'avait _bordé_. Non que ça ait été désagréable… Mais il avait senti Sword rougir. Ce n'était pas que lui ! Sword _aussi_ ! Et Shekil avait décidé de rester dormir sur place. Après tout, 'cela ne posait pas problème, leur père n'était pas là'. Et Ios l'avait veillé. Longtemps. Jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à s'endormir.

Et les deux anges avaient été présents à son réveil…

Sôma inspira profondément pour se calmer.

Tout ça pour dire qu'il avait été soumis à un véritable interrogatoire dans les règles de l'art.

Et tout ça quand ils _s'inquiétaient _pour Sword ?!!

Sôma déglutit nerveusement.

Il était curieux de savoir ce qu'ils faisaient à leurs ennemis… Ou plutôt non. Il préférait ne pas savoir.

Qu'on ne lui dise pas, après ça, que les anges étaient de douces et paisibles créatures portées uniquement sur la prière et ne parlant que d'amour, d'amitié et de la très sainte volonté du tout-Puissant !

Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils étaient diaboliques, Sword aurait été furieux, mais… Le sentiment était là !

'_C'est bon, tu vas arrêter de te faire du mouron, le bigleux ?'_

« SWORD ! »

'_Ouais, je connais mon nom, merci ! Et c'est pas la peine de parler à haute voix, crétin ! On a du t'entendre à l'autre bout de la ville ! Et bonjours la discrétion…'_

'_Désolé…'_

Sôma se mordit les lèvres d'embarras, rougissant. Ce n'était pas sa faute !!! Il aurait été ravi d'avoir son corps pour lui tout seul, merci bien, et de ne pas avoir à s'inquiéter d'être regarder bizarrement par, par exemple, la vieille dame au coin de la rue qui resserrait compulsivement son sac à main contre elle en le regardant d'un œil mauvais ou cette mère de famille qui avait attrapé son enfant pour l'empêcher de se rapprocher de lui !

'_Pff… T'as pas intérêt à leur dire quoi que ce soit ou sinon…' _grogna la voix de Sword dans son esprit.

'_Je… Je sais !'_

'_Vraiment ?' _voix malicieuse._ 'Et t'as fais gaffe en sortant à ce qu'ils te suivent pas ?'_

'_Mais OUI, Sword !!! Je suis quand même prudent !'_

'_Alors tu sais aussi que Ios et Shekil sont derrière le mur, derrière toi, et nous suivent depuis que t'es sorti d'la maison ?...'_

« Eh ? »

Abandonnant leur conversation silencieuse, Sôma écarquilla les yeux et s'immobilisa. Il n'avait rien remarqué !

'_Hey ! Te retourne pas, imbécile !' _souffla le démon, furieux_. 'Tu vas te faire repérer !'_

'_Co… Comment on fait, Sword ?'_

La présence resta silencieuse.

'_Sword ?'_

'_LA FERME ! Je réfléchis.'_

'…'

'_ON CONTINUE !!!'_

« Eh ? » Sôma cligna des yeux, interloqué.

'_De toutes façons, on sait pas c'que Mizuno nous veux. On verra bien une fois arrivé mais y'a pas de problème à aller chez elle : j'vois pas ce qu'y a qu'les emplumés pourraient nous reprocher, là.'_

* * *

Quelque part dans une grande demeure, certains diraient même une 'mansion' ou un manoir, derrière une église peu fréquentée, trois jeunes filles préparaient leur sortie. Prospectus, plans de la ville sur lesquels étaient pointés les emplacements des meilleures boutiques, notes multiples, annonces de soldes et magazines féminins gisaient là à leurs pieds dans le plus grand désordre. 

Trois sourires également éclatants illuminaient la pièce.

Démone, exorciste et humaine mettaient de coté leurs différences pour s'accorder sur le programme de la journée…

Fin du Chapitre 04

Désolée d'avoir mis tellement de temps à écrire la suite, mais mes cours et mes devoirs et autres nouvelles et rapports à rendre avaient la priorité ! Mais voici enfin la suite tant attendue (j'espère !).

**Réponses aux Reviews :**

Nahel : Salut ! Ravie que tu ais apprécié… Pour les filles, c'est prochain chapitre (enfin !) Pour Sôma, ben… Comme tu vois, il n'a visiblement pas trouvé d'explication satisfaisante.

S'L.I.A : _ressuscite sa lectrice, elle n'en a pas assez pour en perdre au Dieu du rire_ Je vois qu'il y en a une autre qui a apprécié le chapitre !!! Ah, ambiguïté, quand tu nous tient… Et même moi, je ne suis pas sûre de avec qui va finir Sword. Ios, oui. Mais juste Ios ?... On verra, ça dépendra de l'inspiration (pourquoi anges et démons suivraient les règles humaines, je vous le demande !!!)

Jane Pitchoune : Merci, j'espères que tu aimeras autant la suite !

Dhina : Merci ! Et répète, répète, n'hésite surtout pas, répète ! Je ne m'en lasse pas. Et Les 'échappées de justesse' sont quelque chose auquel Sword va devoir s'habituer !!!

Syt : Yep, pôvre Sword. Mais pour Sôma, je crois qu'on va devoir dire de même !!! Mais Ios et Shekil ne découvriront pas le pot aux roses tout de suite, tu peux m'en croire !!!

Lissem149 : La suite ? La voilà ! Pour Kanna, il commence à faire ses premières apparitions, je prépare encore son entrée… (Traduction : je sais pas encore, mais vous apprécierez, je promet !!! Même si ce ne sera peut-être pas le cas de Sword…)

Kaoro : _fait respirer des sels à la pauvre Kaoro_. Sword n'achèvera pas de craquer tout de suite !!! Il va falloir attendre, très chère… (Vi, Ios il est BÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔ !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura autant plu !!!

Rix : La suite ? La voilà, et merci !

Coreen : tu veux la suite de cette suite ? Okay, voici la suite de cette suite. Mais il te faudra attendre pour avoir la suite de la suite de cette suite. Il faudra attendre pour Ios découvre tout, mais je te promet que tu verras son expression (Ios : Mon expression quand quoi ? Sword : NAN !!! RIEN DU TOUT !!!) Pour ton frère, 'fan de Sword et homophobe'… Bah, tu n'as qu'à lui rappeler que Sword est une FILLE la moitié du temps à présent !

Alia Zanetsu : NOUVELLE LECTRICE !!! (Ou lecteur, je sais pas) _serre Alia dans ses bras_ BISOU !!! Ravie de savoir que tu apprécie en plus !!! 01 à répétition ? WOUPS !!! Merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer ! _Corrige_

Greg : Me Myself and I : Les réponses à quatre chapitres auxquels ils faut répondre !!! O° Bon, je répondrais p'têt pas à tout dans l'ordre…Ravie de voir que tu ais apprécié !!! "Recharger les batteries d'œstrogène", ça va lui poser pas mal de problème, ça oui !!! Contente que tu apprécies les insultes de Sword, également ! Et moi aussi, j'adore l'ironie du manga, et en particulier la 'distribution' des corps et des âmes !!! Un vrai délice… Et non, Shekil n'y va jamais à moitié, j'aime bien ça chez lui d'ailleurs… Pour les insultes : ça tient de moi ! Et à Poudlard, il sera gryffondor ou serdaigle, je pense. Même si il se débrouillerait bien en poufsouffle également, ça, c'est sur !!! Errr… Quel 'mets' dans le prologue ? (J'ai beau cherché, je n'ai pas trouvé, je ne suis pas sure d'avoir compris… (Même si je suis d'accord avec toi pour l'anglais : ça donne une bonne excuse pour excuser les fautes !) Les premiers sentiments 'particuliers' sont apparus, mais il n'y aura pas plus pendant un certain temps !!! Hmm… C'est autant hétéro que Yaoi dans un sens, peut-être plutôt bi ?... J'espère que la suite t'aura plu tout autant !

Himitsu : La suite, la voilà !!! Et merci pour la critique !!! Pour Kanna, bah, il commence à apparaître ici, tout au moins un chouïa… _yeux de merlans frits_ Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh !!! La rencontre Kanna-Swordita (Sword : ne m'appelez pas comme ça !!!) serait quelque chose, ça, je ne te contredirais pas !!! Et remets-toi à ton clavier, remets-toi à ton clavier !! N'hésite pas ! Sword-Shekil… Pas la pire des idées !!! (Mais Ios ne serait pas un peu trop seul ?) Et Shekil ki a 'probablement apprit à bonne école '?... Mais que suggères-tu là… 'irritant' est un compliment pour Sword… Quand ça l'arrange. Et _seulement_ quand ça l'arrange ! Et boite noire, boite rouge… Hm… L'originalité ? C'est plus gai ainsi !!! Et ça fourni une excuse à Nanami !!! 'elle savait pas, c'est des boites noires qu'il faut se méfier' (bonne idée, ça…)


End file.
